


Summer

by mormonsagainstmasturbation (weedcheese)



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, some moomin porn that isn't completely fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weedcheese/pseuds/mormonsagainstmasturbation





	Summer

“Snufkin...”  
He hummed softly in response, though it was unlikely Moomintroll heard him. The sound was drowned out by his own breathing, and the sound of Snufkin’s fingers slipping inside him.  
His pink-tinted paws shifted slightly in the grass, and Snufkin found that the soft sound melted quite nicely into his lover’s hitched breath. It was one of many reasons he so enjoyed these quiet summer days.

Lazily, he brought his free paw to Moomintroll’s drooling prick, which was now twitching needily.  
The sharp gasp his touch drew sent a shiver down Snufkin’s spine. Nuzzling closer, he pumped erratically. Moomintroll could barely breathe, strings of shaky moans were all he could choke out in his overstimulated state.

In a matter of moments, cum was spilling onto Snufkin’s paw, which Moomintroll was now roughly bucking into.  
Snufkin smiled softly at him as his breathing finally slowed. he sampled a bit of the mess on his paw, and softly pulled Moomintroll onto the ground with him, where they would spend the rest of the evening sound asleep.


End file.
